Do It Right
by Vixeria
Summary: It was time she did the right thing. The whole reason she leapt so many times was because of certain events she didn't want to happen. The fact was, at one time, perhaps on a different time, she DID die that day. She had no choice - she needed to set things right again. Maybe then - maybe then, everythin would be okay. No specific pairings, not sure where the story is going. R&R!


_**Summary:**__** It was time she did the right thing. The whole reason why she time leapt so many times was because she didn't want certain things to happen. The fact was, at one time, perhaps on a different line of things, she DID die that day. She had no choice - she needed to set the time line right again. Maybe then - maybe then everything would be okay.**_

* * *

It was eating away at her. She knew that they knew something was wrong with her. She always kept her secrets - everything was fine. She knew everything was fine. She had one last time leap thanks to Chiaki, but she had to think about this carefully. She REALLY had to think about this carefully. What if something went wrong and she didn't do everything exactly as she should have done it the first time she did it? What if things were-

No. She couldn't think about that. Truth was - she was in love with them both. She couldn't handle the fact that Chiaki would go out with some other Girl and he would leave her with Kousuke. She didn't like that fact that if she set Kousuke up with another girl as well, that she would be alone. Really, it was okay - they were all best friends. It didn't really matter, did it?

She remembered when they had all first met. It was the first day of freshman year when she met Kousuke. She was shy and didn't really like to socialize with people. Everyone called her weird because she acted the way she did, so she always tried not to make too many friends. But then Kousuke, being Kousuke, ended up befriending her, and before she knew it, they were hanging out every single day. Everyday, they would go out to the field and play catch. Even though it was only the two of them, they were content to simply spend time with each other and enjoy the days as they passed. Back then...she hadn't really been very smart at anything. It's amazing, now that she thought about it, that she had even made it to senior year. Anyway, other than Kousuke, she didn't really talk to anyone else. And then...near the end of the year, about a month before school was to be out for summer vacation, that's when she met Chiaki.

Chiaki wasn't at _all_ shy about _anything_. At first, she didn't really like to hang around him. It was so...different. It was nice, but at the time, she had been afraid of change. She was use to only Kousuke at the time. Eventually, though, she got use to Chiaki's presence. He was constantly nagging at her until one day she finally just went with it. She remembered the day she had surprised him. They had been on the train, headed out of town for the last day of school. Chiaki had decided to tag along because he had nothing better to do, when he called her by her first name. At first, she had been incredibly shocked - after all, they had only known each for a month. When Kousuke said, "You hear that, Konno? He called you by your first name!" That seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she had been in and in turn, she faced Chiaki, who looked at her with an awed expression as she smiled warmly at him. She'll never forget the shock on both Kousuke's and Chiaki's face. Chiaki had tried to play it off with his gruff self, but in the end, they all enjoyed it.

She sighed, what she was about to do was not going to be a good idea, she knew. Only because she knew that it wasn't what she had planned. In fact, she was going to do something so completely opposite that it could really screw up the time line, but she also supposed that she wouldn't have it any other way. But if she really thought about it, it should all turn out the same.

She smiled as they began to pack up for the day. Chiaki laughed at something Kousuke said and she giggled a bit to show that she wasn't totally just now spacing out. She mounted her bike the second she was on it before turning back to them. Could she do this? Could she really go forth with what she was about to do? Her heart was beating so fast - maybe she'd have a heart attack before she could carry it all out. She had just time leapt right back to where it all started. Well, not really, no, but close enough. She took a deep breath and put on her acting face.

"Chiaki, Kousuke, I got a secret!" She said with a smile stretching all the way across her face. She said this in a sing-song kind of voice that really caught their attention. Chiaki got on his bike petalled over to her as Kousuke casually walked up to her side.

"Did you finally decide what you will do? You know they're gonna' ask-" Chiaki said with that _smirk_. It was that same smirk he always did when he was about to tease her about something.

"No!" Matoka said, "It's something else. Come here." She gestured for them to come real, acting as if she really had something to say. The two boys looked at each other briefly before leaning close enough. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure they could both hear it. She leaned in, her lips made contact with Kousuke's turned face, her lips briefly touching his cheek before she quickly turned to Chiaki. They both jumped back, shocked and confused as she giggled. "See you later!" And with that, she took off as fast as she could on that bike of hers.

Standing so stiff and still, the two boys had their hands on their cheeks where she had kissed him as she made her way up to the classroom where she had left Yuri in the dust. It would soon be time - she would have to drop off those peaches to Auntie Witch soon and that's where everything will go down hill. Literally.

She took a deep breath as she watched the clock slowly tick away in the corner of the room. She barely listened to what Yuri had to say, after all, she knew what she had to say. She had seen and experienced just about everything now. She gulped when it was five minutes until the time she needed to leave. She was ready to make the biggest decision she's ever had to make. She looked to Yuri and took a deep breath. "I'll see you later, Yuri," she said with a watery smile. She knew, after this, she may never see her friend again.

She walked those few steps down the way to her bike and quickly mounted it after unlocking it from the bar. She took a deep breath - it was time. Quickly, she raced out of the school yard and straight toward that road that would inevitably choose her fate for her. But the last time she did this, as she went racing down the street - those two hadn't been there. They were _not_ supposed to be there. She did those same movements: her brakes breaking, her shoe flinging straight off of her foot, her feet failing to stop the motion of the bike. With tears in her eyes, she screamed right before she came into contact with the bar that had come down. Somewhere in the back of her head, she heard those chimes of flutes above her. And as she flipped over the bar and into the way of the oncoming train, she saw them - their faces contorted with pain and worry as they took those few steps forward in an effort to rescue her.

Their mouths were screaming her name, but it seemed as though now all she could hear was her own pounding her heart beat. The only thing she could feel was the wind that had decided to caress her body. The smells? She didn't think about the smells. Just feeling and noise were the two prominent senses she could discern at that moment. She closed her eyes - and she saw no more.

* * *

**_Not quite sure where I was taking this but...I think it was pretty good for a first try at this particular fanfic. Ever since I watched the movie, I've had this particular scene stuck in my head for forever! Should I continue it or just stop it right here, right now? Oh...decisions, decisions! I realize that these events may have been a bit mixed around, BUT...just pretend everything happened in that order. XD Hope you liked it, review please!_**


End file.
